Construction Yard (First Tiberium War)
The Construction Yard is essentially a large building containing a large internal space that is used for pre-fabrication purposes. When building construction is ordered by a commander, the necessary prefabricates were prepared and sent to a given location where they were quickly assembled. Due to problems involving power transmission The advent of highly mobile strike forces and the need for rapid deployment and projection of military force following the First World War has resulted in the development of the Construction yard, which was capable of establishing a base entirely on its own. The Construction Yards were initially developed before the Great World War II erupted and subsequently used by both sides of the conflict. Their respective Construction Yards both appeared identical but were used to construct different building prefabricates. Some commanders referred to them as 'conyards' for short. Both GDI and Nod used Construction Yards that were identical to each other, however larger and different in appearance then the GWWII era ones. The original conyard design was very simple, with a large hall closed off with a blast door, that housed the equipment responsible for preparing the prefabricates, connected to underground manufacturing facilities that produced them, via a large cargo elevator. The power generators sustaining the building were located in the back, in a separate section of the building, with vents on the roof. The crane in front of the yard was responsible for packing the prefabricates on trucks transporting them to the construction zones. The Construction Yard is essentially a large building containing a large internal space that is used for pre-fabrication purposes. When building construction is ordered by a commander, the necessary prefabricates were prepared and sent to a given location where they were quickly assembled. Due to problems involving power transmission and transportation, structures could only be deployed in proximity of already constructed buildings, one of which, of course, was the construction yard. The outer frame design varied over the years. Initially, the construction yard was a hangar with an administration wing attached to it and a massive crane in front used for loading the prefabricates. It was a universal design, used by both the Soviet Union and the Allied Forces. Following the war, the large external frame was redesigned and constantly upgraded, until in the 1990s a new version was finally accepted. The new yard had its manufacturing facilities located mostly underground with the structure above ground housing the storage hall under a uniquely shaped roof. The hall was cut off by a large semi-circular door in the front. Additionally, the construction yard housed basic power generator within its frame, providing basic power supply for the base. These generators were outfitted with two vents, located in the back. After the First Tiberium War, facing the hardships of an increasingly hostile world, the construction yard design was redesigned and its frame was made much sturdier, with redundant supports and armor plates designed to amplify the facility's survival chance when enduring an enemy assault or an ion storm. Most of the facilities that were located above ground were moved into the underground levels, with only the storage hall remaining on the surface. The designed worked perfectly, but as the world was divided into GDI controlled Blue Zones and Nod controlled Yellow Zones, the need for different construction yards as well as MCVs arose. GDI operated in a safer environment, and its modular construction yard was designed in a similar way to the construction yards of the Second Tiberium War. Some facilities were located underground, but most were in the building above ground level. The construction yard belonging to the Brotherhood of Nod differed greatly. All facilities were below ground, with only an arching open roof with a massive crane and access hatch were erected at ground level. This design was created in order to counter the dangers of the ion storms destroying vital structure facilities and prevent destructive winds from damaging fragile internal components. A new feature to both factions Construction Yards included two separate queues. The main queue included most common buildings, while the armory queue included silos, base defenses, and superweapons. Whenever commanders are ordered to establish an outpost, they are given a large vehicle called the MCV, or Mobile Construction Vehicle. This vehicle was designed to transport all the necessary equipment to a construction site, and then deploy. During Great World War II it only required a Service Depot to produce an MCV. However, these advancements in its design made it a very high technology item, requiring a Tech Center during the Second Tiberium War, and an Advanced Communications Center or Temple during the First Tiberium War. The Third Tiberium War sees little change in the role of the yards, aside from the added ability to construct an auxiliary crane, speeding up the distribution of prefabricates and a remote base vehicle, the Surveyor and Emissary of GDI and Nod respectively. Both MCVs also have a small power supply, enough to construct a crane before building the first power plant. Also the MCV technology has been perfected and now does not need any tech structure to build, instead it is a low tech unit available from the War Factory (however, it's cost was still absurdly high). For a list of buildings that could be built by the Construction yard, see the list of buildings.In the last Renegade single-player mission, A Nod construction yards it is able to rapidly repair other Nod structures, making them impossible to destroy. The player (as Havoc) must destroy it to raze the Nod base.